Presently, the convention of securing goods and valuable articles within an extraneous container is either too ill-serving and cheap, or expensive and invasive to the container. There are currently methods which are used to secure items within an extraneous container such as a conventional key lock. However, a conventional key lock can only offer limited security. There presents a need for an intermediate solution that can provide adequate security, but with a modular approach that does not involve destruction or generally alteration of the extraneous container.
It is therefore the objective of the present invention to provide a bar security system that restricts access to a container. The present invention includes multiple security measure such as a locking means, an interface to engage or disengage the locking means, and an alarm system. The locking means can be any type of lock such as, but not limited to, a restraining mechanical lock or restraining magnetic lock. The interface can by any type of lock assembly such as, but not limited to, keypad, a key entry lock, or an electronic code lock. The alarm system is used to alert a user when an unwanted user attempts to breach the locking means. The present invention additionally includes a structural shape which restrains items within a container. With these security measures, the present invention effectively restricts access to an extraneous container compared to conventional methods such as just using a common key lock.